Friend or Foe?
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Mi version del final en "Into the Wild and Green Yonder" 4ta pelicula de futurama ,mientras huyen todos de Zapp,caen a un planeta desolado,donde todos se deben cuidar sus espaldas en especial de Fry o más bien ¿Cuidarse de Fry?-Nota:Contiene Slash


**Titulo:Friend or Foe?**

**Capitulo 1: Secuestro**

Comentarios antes de empezar: ESTO TIENE SPOILERS!..uh..que digo Hola!..sigo con otro fic..de los cuales jamas acabo!..y este menos lo acabare,puesto que aunque la idea es reciente..otro anunciamiento arruina todo!..si señores El staff no deja de sorprendernos y decidieron de poco tiempo de haber sacado al ultima pelicula(cuyo final esta inspirado en esta historia)..deciden volver con más..26 episodios normales para T.V en el 2010..si SEXTA TEMPORADA! C:

No es genial?..igual..como siempre..esta historia caeria en "que tal si.."..bueno en si esta basado eso el fanfiction..asi que aqui vamos

La categoria de este fic ya la defini bien en el summary :P..y si! el titulo esta inspirado en una canción del grupo T.a.T.u(asi como los nombres de los capitulos o canciones de fondo..si es que hay mas capitulos XD)

Y si!..si no has visto la ultima pelicula de futurama no entenderas ni jota(j..no la otra palabra con o al final XD) de que como Fry y Leela son..ahh! ve la pelicula ¬.¬ ya ni más empiezo el fic..!

-----

"SI no sobrevivimos a esto..quiero decirte que te amo"-Dijo Fry

"Creo que he esperado mucho para poder decirtelo Fry,pero yo tambien te amo.."-respondio Leela

hubo un momento de silencio los labios de ella se acercaban..se besaron...

"Al fin.."-penso el pelirojo mientras las besaba..pero un disparo hacia la nave interrumpio el romantico momento...

Bender: Dejen de besarse!..recuerden que ese capitan estupido nos esta persiguiendo!

Leela: cierto!(se separa de Fry abruptamente y hace como nada paso)

Seguian siendo perseguidos por Zapp,quien segun el habian quebrantado al ley..todos(inclusive Kiff) estaban huyendo de el,seguia disparando y disparando..hasta que sono un disparo mas fuerte!

-"Nos dio!"-Grito Amy Al ver por el espejo retrovisor que le habia atinado a una ala de la nave...

La nave empezo a desplomarse...hubo una explosion..por suerte cayaron de imprevisto a un planeta casi desolado...rapidamente salieron de la nave

Amy: ahora que hacemos?

Fry: pro suerte,creo que huimos de el..pero..(ve la ala de la nave hecha casi pedazos)..la nave no esta bien

Bender:(viendo la ala): no es nada..creo que facil y se puede arreglar..

Leela: yo puedo intentar arreglarla..eso si Bender me ayuda...

Bender: y si me opongo(Leela le hace manita de puerco a Bender XD) esta bien esta bien!

Leela: los demas exploren el area o no se..creo que podre tardarme,solo tengan cuidado.

Los demas asienten la cabeza y se van por ahi a explorar y a descansar..quedan solos Fry y Leela.

"L-lo del beso..fue cierto?"-pregunto Fry con algo de timidez..

"S-si.."-Respondio algo nerviosa Leela-" pues ya todos lo escucharon...y a parte es la verdad"-sonrio

Leela..vio a Fry a lso ojos..lo volvio a besar en los labios..

"Sigues dudando?.."

"No!"-respondio Fry con toda felicidad del mundo-"Entonces te dejare sola..."

"Cuidate..."-lo abrazo-"Pero mucho..quieres?"

"No te proecupes..yo estare bien"-respondio con optimismo mientras se alejaba

Mientras que en otro lado del planeta..se ve la nave Nimbus aterrisando,sale Zapp..

Zapp:(pensando) por aqui vi caer esa nave fea..eso se ganan por romper las reglas!

Empezo a caminar sin ningun rumbo con sus armas..buscando a alguien para darle su merecido castigo..en ese entonces entre los arbusto vio algo naranja moviendose..

"Q-qué demonios fue eso?!"-se sorprendio-"creo que se quien es..."

Empezo a seguir discretamente a Fry sin que este se diera cuenta..mientras que este estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre Leela

"Ella me ama!"-pensaba con felicidad-"Nada mal podria pasar...!"

Se recosto a descansar en un árbol..la brisa del viento recorria su cara,sentia la tranquilidad y paz que necesitaba..cerro los ojos..cuando sintio una mano que le tapaba los ojos

"Q-que?!-ya no tenia caso..tenia cubiertos tambien los ojos..sintio que estaba en movimiento-"SUELTAME QUIEN SEAS O QUE SEAS!?"

No hubo respuesta..solo se escucharon pasos...

Ending: Perfect Enemy by TATU

-Fin del capitulo-

Comentario final: sorry por las faltas ortograficas que esto puede contener..peor la verdad este fic me sirvio para desahogarme de algunos problemas personales que tengo u.u..como sea ya lo solucionare..espeor qe les guste y dejen reviews! Chao!


End file.
